This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this study is to determine whether intervention with repeated oral administration of recombinant human insulin will prevent or delay the development of clinical Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus (T1DM) in subjects at risk for T1DM.